monsterhighwasnepostaciefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ezequiel Del Feathers
Ezequiel Del Feathers - szesnastoletni syn harpii i mumii, w połowie Egipcianin, w połowie Hiszpan, chociaż od strony mamy posiada takze Greckie korzenie. Chłopak zwykle przedstawia się tylko imieniem, gdyż czesto zapomina własnego nazwiska. To wielki miłośnik słońca, aktywnego spędzania czasu oraz dobrych i pogodnych osób. Nie znosi, kiedy musi długo przebywać w pomieszczeniu, po za tym jest dość dobrym gitarzystą, aczkolwiek nigdy nie wiązał z muzyką planów na przyszłość, o wiele bardziej widzi siebie w piłce nożnej, którą niezwykle się interesuje. Piłką nożną, zafascynował chłopaka sąsiad, który w dzieciństwie stanowił dla Ezequiela istny wzór. Chłopak ma często lekkie podejście do problemów, a co za tym idzie odkłada je w czasie, myśląc że z czasem wszystko jakoś samo się ułoży. Osobowość Ezequiel to bardzo żywotna osoba, nie łatwo przejść obok niego obojętnie. Szybko jednoczy sobie znajomych jest bardzo spontaniczny i towarzyski, ma wielkie poczucie humoru i bardzo mało sytuacji doprowadza go do gniewu. Chętnie pomaga, aczkolwiek jedynie jeśli sprawa dotyczy także jego. Nie znosi kiedy ktoś o nim rozmawia oraz plotkuje o innych (chyba że o osobach których nie lubi) łatwo się z nim dogadać, odznacza się także sprytem i nie jest głupi potrafi odróżnić dobro od zła. Chłopak, to fan świeżego powietrza oraz aktywnego wypoczynku, jest zagorzałym moze nie przeciwnikiem, ale na pewno nie popiera wirtualizacji. Często myślami ucieka do swojej przeszłości, kiedy biegał swobodnie z kolegami oraz koleżankami na podwórku w słonecznej Hiszpanii, skąd pochodzi. Tęskni za tymi czasami,słabo znosi zmiany uważa że większość rzeczy niechybnie zmierza ku upadkowi. podczas gdy wiekszość jego znajomych, od czasu dorastania diametralnie zmieniło swoje zainteresowania, on pozostał wierny swoim wartościom, czerpie z życia pełnymi garściami, woli samemu przezywać, doświadczać nowych uczuć, niż słuchać o czyichś przygodach. Wygląd Ezequiel to wysoki, dobrze zbudowany nastolatek o wąskich oczach, szarych tęczówkach oraz czarnych brwiach. Z ramion chłopaka wyrastają pióra z racji genów harpii, jego nos jest lekko zakrzywiony. Z szyi chłopaka wyrastają pojedyncze pióra, tak samo ze stóp. Jego ciemno szare, trochę czarne włosy zawsze są w lekkim nie ładzie. Relacje 'Rodzina' Ezequiel jest synem harpii oraz mumii. Matka chłopaka Alyshie z zawodu jest krawcową, urodziła i wychowała się w Hiszpanii, w przeciwieństwie do jej ojca, a zarazem dziadka Eza, rodowitego Greka, zaś ojciec chlopaka, Ram, z zawodu archeolog od urodzenia mieszkał w Egipcie, gdzie do tej pory przebywa. Po urodzeniu Ezequiela, został on przy matce zaś ojca widuje jedynie przez komunikator , niezmiennie od dzieciństwa. Z rodzicami ma raczej...nie rozbudowane relacje, bowiem nigdy nie ingerowali w jego prywatne sprawy, wychował się właściwie na własnych błędach zaś za wzorzec życiowy brał swojego pierwszego nauczyciela piłki nożnej. 'Dalsza rodzina' Rodzina chłopaka, rozsiana jest w Egipcie, w Atenach oraz w Madrycie, gdzie się urodził. Prócz matki chłopaka, dom zamieszkiwali współlokatorzy, para wilkołaków z Meksyku Elena i Matteo, których Ez od najmłodszego nazywał "ciocią i wujkiem" mimo braku pokrewieństwa. Nie da się ukryć, że dzięki nim wiele nauczył się o życiu, oraz pokochał sport. 'Przyjaciele' Ezequiel zaprzyjaźnił się z Florence Elsinore, Mią Pyramids, Raquelle McTharpyo a także Lethe Mnemosyne. Mimo że Ezequiel nie jest typem "kobieciarza" i flirciarza, nie da się ukryć że to wlasnie w damskim towarzystwie, chłopak jest najczęściej widywany. 'Znajomi' Hiszpan dosyć dobrze zna się z Jay'a oraz Justine. 'Wrogowie' Szczerze nie przepada za Clementiną i to z wzajemnością. 'Miłość' Ezequiel spotykał się w przeszłości z Raquelle McTharpyo, którą poznał podczas pobytu u dziadków w Grecji na wakacjach, aczkolwiek był to krótki epizod, obecnie są dobrymi przyjaciółmi. W chłopaku zakochana jest Mia Pyramids, ale bez wzajemności, gdyż hybryda mumię uważa jedynie za przyjaciółkę. 'Zwierzak' Hybryda nie posiada zwierząt, aczkolwiek od małego chciał przygarnąć jakiegoś Kraba Pustelnika. W przeszłości te zwierzęta bardzo go fascynowały, a marzenie zachował po dni dzisiejsze. 'Historie relacji' Z Justine Sainą Dobra znajoma chłopaka, dość często razem widywani na szkolnym korytarzu. Z Jay Asmod Dobry znajomy, hybryda często pomaga demonowi również w kwestiach uczuciowych. Poznali się kiedy demon wracał z biblioteki, usłyszał grę na gitarze, aczkolwiek muzyka niezbyt należy do jego pasji, więc to zignorował. Niespodziewanie wyrósł przed nim Ezequiel, który zaczął prosić o ocenę jego twórczości, demon choć już i tak ma bladą karnację, jeszcze bardziej zbladł, gdyż nie chciał wyjść na nie zorientowanego w jakiejkolwiek dziedzinie. Odsłuchał więc gry Eza, i ze zdziwieniem stwierdził, że naprawdę podobało mu się. Jednak coś nie dawało demonowi spokoju, spytał co martwi Eza, ten tylko spytał "Mnie? Coś martwi mnie? Skądże..." ale nie wyglądał na przekonanego swoimi słowami, demon twierdząco skinął głową. Ezequiel opowiedział o swoim malutkim dylemacie miedzy Mią a Raquelle. Demon nie za bardzo mógł pomóc nowemu koledze, ale dał mu radę by dał sobie więcej czasu. Od tamtej pory często spotykają się między innymi na lekcjach, oraz po szkole, rozmawiając na różne tematy jak prawdziwi przyjaciele. Z Clementina Nočne Mieli nieprzyjemność poznać się na szkolnym dziedzińcu. Ez grał wtedy w piłkę z kilkoma innymi uczniami, zaś Clementina szkicowała na schodkach. W pewnej chwili Ezequiel kopnął piłkę tak mocno że nie tylko nie trafiła ona wprost do bramki, ale wystrzeliła po za boisko, by trafić w kubek z kawą którą popijała Clema. Cały napój wylał się na notatki dziewczyny, czego Hiszpan nie zauważył. Krzyknął do niej z prośbą zwrócenia piłki, lecz ta podniosła jedynie przedmiot, rzuciła mu mordercze spojrzenie po czym na oczach całej drużyny przebiła piłkę stalówką od pióra, zebrała swoje rzeczy i odeszła jak gdyby nigdy nic. Od tamtej pory, unikają siebie jak mogą. Gdyż każde żywi do drugiego urazę. Z Lethe Mnemosyne Poznali się podczas wakacji, kiedy Lethe jeszcze nie była uczennicą Straszyceum. Sukkub przyjechała na kilka dni, by zapoznać się z otoczeniem budynku, wszystkie osoby jakie spotkała, albo grały na telefonach, rozmawiały lub (w przypadku upiorek) malowały paznokcie, dziewczyna obawiała się że będzie musiała użerać się ze stereotypem nastolatka oraz nastolatki. Kiedy wyszła na zalany słońcem plac przed szkołą, zagadał ją Ezequiel, który już od dłuższego czasu bacznie obserwował nowo przybyłą dziewczynę. Tak zaczęła się między nimi przyjazna rozmowa, która z biegiem czasu oraz dni spędzonych w szkole, przerodziła się w przyjaźń. Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym go rozpoznać? *Jego włosy zawsze są w lekkim nieładzie. *Uwielbia zakladać bluzy sportowe w przeróżnych kolorach. *Jego dłonie posiadają pojedyncze pióra. Zdolności *'Latanie - '''chłopak dzięki genom harpii może bez problemu wznosić się na małe wysokości. *'Chodzenie po wodzie Tą zdolność odziedziczył również po matce, potrafi chodzić po powierzchni wody. *'Wspaniały wzrok ' - Chłopak ma bardzo dobrze rozwinięty zmysł wzroku, bez problemowo widzi nawet w zaciemnionych pomieszczeniach. *'Nieśmiertelność ' - Biorąc pod uwagę rasę jego ojca, można przypuszczać iż chłopak jest nieśmiertelny. *"Straszliwy krzyk" ' - chłopak potrafi wydać z siebie przeraźliwy krzyk którym potrafi rozbić np. szkło. *'Posługiwanie się amuletami ' - dzięki genom mumii, chłopak potrafi posługiwać się starożytnymi amuletami i innymi takimi, czerpiąc z ich mocy korzyści nieosiągalne dla innych. *'Komunikacja z wężami i insektami ' - Chłopak rozumie mowę insektów oraz węży, potrafi również się z nimi komunikować. Zainteresowania 'Gra na gitarze klasycznej' Chłopak wykazuje wielkie zdolności w zakresie gry na tym instrumencie, jednakże pytany o wymarzony zawód czy plany na przyszłość, odpowie że nie wiąże swojej przyszłości z muzyką. Muzykę woli traktować jako swego rodzaju hobby, coś do czego może uciec po dniu pełnym ciężkiej pracy. Na gitarze bardzo często grywa pod wieczór, wtedy mimowolnie przypomina mu się rodzinny kraj oraz spędzone w nim wieczory. 'Piłka nożna' Jedno z hobby chłopaka, którym zaraził go "wujek" Szybko okazało się, że chłopak jest naprawdę świetnym piłkarzem, posiada wszelkie predyspozycje by rozpocząć karierę sportowca. Jednakże hybryda również jak w przypadku muzyki, nie traktuje piłki nożnej jako coś, czym można zajmować się na poważnie, a jako formę przyjemności po dłuższym wysiłku. Drop Dead Diary '''Ksywki:' - Ez. Ulubione powiedzonko: ''' - "Co tam było jeszcze..." '''Najbardziej lubi: - Ciepłe wieczory, nostalgiczny nastrój, gry z uciem piłki. ...a najmniej: - Kiedy nie jest traktowany poważnie, olewania wszystkiego na rzecz świata wirtualnego. Zwierzak: ''' - Chlopak nie posiada zwierzat, aczkolwiek podobają munsię niezwykle Kraby. '''Nie rusza się z domu bez: - Ciepłej i wygodnej narzutki, najlepiej bluzy. Ulubiony kolor: ' - Pomarańczowy. '''Sekrety jego pokoju: ' - Pokój chlopaka sasiaduje zaraz z kuchnią. Mieszkanko jest bardzo małe, typowa kawalerka ale wystarcza dla dwóch osób. Nie mal całe drzwi od pokoju ma obklejone plakatami z podobiznami znanych sportowców, półkę nad łóżkiem zdobią pamiątki. Na parapecie znajdują się malutkie krzewy porzeczki. Pokój Ezequiela jest najmniekszym pomieszczeniem w mieszkaniu. 'Ciekawostka: ' - Za młodu, wszelkie medale, dyplomy i tym podobne chował w skrytce pod podlogą. Wystąpienia *Bloody Little Liars *Heathers - The Musical - jako ojciec J.D. Osiągnięcia Ciekawostki *Mimo pochodzenia, wysławia się bez akcentu. *Jego nazwisko pochodzi od angielskiego slowa "pióro" (Feather) zaś przedrostek "Del" bez watpienia wskazuje na Hiszpańskie pochodzenie chlopaka. *Urodziny obchodzi Czwartego Czerwca. *W koncepcie, chlopak ubrany był nie w bluzę sportową a w kamizelkę i to na ich punkcie miał hopla. Serie '''Basic *'Numer asortymentu' - *'Numer midelu' - *'Data wydania' - Lato 2016. Ezequiel ID nowe.jpeg|Oficjalny art Włosy Ezequiela są niedbale ułożone. Chłopak ubrany został w żółto - pomarańczowa bluskę we wzorek trójkątów a tskże szare spodnie z podwiniętym dołem, również we wzory trójkątów. Prócz tego, ma na sobie zieloną baseballówkę, z wyssytą literą "E". Rękawy Baseballówki mają niebieski kolor. Buty chłopaka to niebieskie obuwie sportowe z pomarańczowymi sznurówkami oraz na pomarańczowej podeszwie. Miejsce Pochodzenia Hiszpania, Królestwo Hiszpanii – państwo w Europie Południowej, największe z trzech państw położonych na Półwyspie Iberyjskim. Na zachodzie Hiszpania graniczy z Portugalią, na południu z należącym do Wielkiej Brytanii Gibraltarem, oraz przez Ceutę i Melillę z Marokiem. thumb|left|168pxNa północnym wschodzie, przez Pireneje, kraj graniczy z Francją i Andorą. W skład Hiszpanii wchodzą także Baleary na Morzu Śródziemnym, Wyspy Kanaryjskie na Oceanie Atlantyckim oraz tzw. terytoria suwerenne (hiszp.: plazas de soberanía), w skład których wchodzą dwie hiszpańskie posiadłości w Afryce Północnej (enklawy), Ceuta i Melilla, oraz liczne niezamieszkane wyspy po śródziemnomorskiej stronie Cieśniny Gibraltarskiej. Klasyczny potwór Harpia ' – duchy (demony) w mitologii greckiej, porywające dzieci i dusze oraz uosabiające gwałtowne porywy wiatru. thumb|left|68pxHarpie mogą także przynosić życie. Harpia była matką koni Achillesa – Ksantosa i Baliosa (Iliada XVI 160).Hezjod (Teogonia) nazywa harpie „pięknowłosymi” stworzeniami. Obraz harpii jako brzydkiej, uskrzydlonej kobiety-ptaka powstał dość późno, wskutek pomylenia tych stworzeń z syrenami. Rzymscy i bizantyjscy pisarze uszczegółowili ten wizerunek. Na wazie w Muzeum Berlińskim harpia trzyma małą figurkę bohatera w każdym szponie, a jej głowa jest podobna do głowy Gorgony, z wybałuszonymi oczami, sterczącym językiem i kłami. '''Mumia '''to nazwa wywodząca się z arabskiego słowa pochodzenia perskiego mumija, oznaczające smołę, a właściwie bitumin,thumb|left|122px określająca zmumifikowane (zabalsamowane) ciało człowieka, zabezpieczone przed rozkładem odpowiednimi zabiegami i substancjami. Słowo to odnosi się zazwyczaj do mumii egipskich – ciał faraonów i dostojników starożytnego Egiptu. Mumifikację zwłok dostojników stosowali również Inkowie w Ameryce Południowej. Mumifikacja miała na celu zachowanie życia wiecznego. Wierzono, że jeśli mumia zostanie zbezczeszczona, dusza zmumifikowanej osoby nie zostanie rozpoznana przez bogów i na wieki będzie się błąkać pomiędzy światem żywych i umarłych. Była to najgorsza rzecz, jaka mogła się przydarzyć człowiekowi. Galeria Raquelle i Ezequiel.jpg Ezequiel.jpg Ezequiel ID nowe.jpeg Ez ID.jpg Od innych Ezequiel Skullette.png|Skull Ezequiela by PixieGiggler Meta Timeline *'2016 - Wnioski Rochi'Octavija o zastrzezenie znaków dla "Ezequiel" *'2016 - nadal' - Ezequiel otrzymuje nazwisko (DelFeathers) pojawia się bio oraz art postaci. *'2017' - Rozpoczyna się praca nad artykułem. Rochi zastrzega grafikę zwiazaną z Ezequielem oraz tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'16.01.18' - Ezequiel po 2 latach zyskuje stronę. Kategoria:Chłopcy Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Hiszpania Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Hybrydy Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija